Tale of the Brave
Tale of the Brave is a television series special released on DVD on September 1st, 2014 in the UK and on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 16th, 2014 in the US. Plot A bridge on Thomas' Branch Line is closed for maintenance, so Thomas has to go and work at the Clay Pits. When he first arrives, he can see no one, but after catching sight of one of the twins, he chases them to the other side of the quarry. However, Bill and Ben are in the mood for pranks. They trick Thomas into being coupled to a line of trucks, which are already coupled to a new oil-burning engine named Timothy from the other direction. Thomas pulls the trucks forward, jerking Timothy backwards suddenly. As the twins run off laughing, Timothy warns Thomas to be careful as a storm closes in and the rain makes the clay cliffs unstable. As Thomas is going along, a flash of lightning reveals what looks like giant footprints on the slope above, but a landslide has begun and Thomas cannot stay to investigate; Bill and Ben push Thomas to safety just in time. The next morning, the Fat Controller gathers a few of his engines at the shunting yard for a very important meeting. They pay tribute to Bill and Ben, who rescued Thomas from the landslide at the clay pits; while he is praising them, Gordon and James mumble with disapproval. As the rest of the engines leave, Thomas and Percy are the only two left in the yard. Thomas explains the footprints to a curious Percy. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to go to the docks, but he is worried about the footprints. Before Thomas goes to the docks, he returns to the Clay Pits to investigate the footprints, but is interrupted by a new steam shovel named Marion. She tells him not to go past the danger sign indicating the fallen clay walls, and he cannot investigate. Thomas goes to the docks, where he meets Percy. Percy is still curious about the footprints, but Thomas still doesn't know what made them. Percy begins to worry that there may be a monster on Sodor. He leaves with a goods train as a fog rolls in, but while he is rolling along he sees a mysterious sloping object, which he believes to be a monster, approaching him. Percy is so scared that he reverses all the way back to the docks. He yells that there is a monster, startling Cranky, who drops a load of sandbags onto Thomas. The "monster" appears out of the fog, revealing himself to be a steam engine named Gerald, who has earned the nickname "Gator" due to his sloping water tank. Percy is still paranoid that night when he is taking the mail, and he mistakes almost everything around him for a monster. He ends up staying awake all night keeping a lookout for monsters. The next morning, at the Clay Pits, Thomas is scared by Bill and Ben. At the docks, Percy is extremely drowsy as he backs down onto a train of trucks. As they are coupled to him, he mistakes the impact of his buffers against those of the trucks for a monster trying to grab him and runs off without his train, dragging the shunter's pole behind him. Gator stops Percy, who almost lets the secret about the footprints slip. Thomas is at the Clay Pits and begins to wonder if the footprints were a prank by Bill and Ben. He asks them if this is the case and, offended that he is apparently ungrateful that they risked their lives for him, they puff away. Percy tells Thomas about his paranoia, prompting James to make fun of Percy. Percy is still afraid of the dark, and asks Thomas to take the mail for him that night. The next morning, the bridge on Thomas' Branch Line is repaired, and he goes to collect a very excited Annie and Clarabel. James rolls in at the same time, complaining that he has been sent for scrap, quickly correcting himself as having to collect trucks from the Scrapyard on Edward's Branch Line. On the way to the Scrapyard, Percy rolls up beside James, who continues to tease him. Percy explains about the footprints, leaving James with his doubts. Not paying attention to where he is going, he suddenly swerves into the Scrapyard, where he sees what he believes to be a monster, which he quickly finds out is a pile of scrap loaded onto a truck by Reg, the new scrapyard crane. James, embarrassed, puffs away with the truck. At the docks, Percy finds Gator, who has missed his ship, and has to help out while he waits for another one. To pass the time, he is to collect some trucks from Duck's Branch Line. Percy thinks Gator will be afraid of monsters, but Gator explains the story of how he became so brave: He was working in the mountains delivering supplies to a village. This required him to cross a bridge, but he was (and still is) afraid of heights, and realizing that the villagers needed those supplies, crossed the bridge. Percy is in awe. Inspired by Gator, he decides to take the mail that night. Meanwhile, James has to take the "Flying Kipper" to fill in for Henry, who is staying overnight on the mainland after taking a heavy goods train. He is annoyed to be working in the dark, and gets more annoyed when teased by Emily and Porter. As James is making his way across the line, he sees a strange shape. It says hello to him, causing him to run off as fast as he can. Just then, Gator's driver walks up to him and turns on his lamp; the "monster" is Gator, who is taking Oliver's train to the docks. James continues speeding across the island, missing a red signal, which leads to him hitting a set of points which are set against him, coming off the rails, and crashing into the pond on the Fenland Track. Percy and Gator then pull up, and cannot help but laugh. The next morning, Percy is glad to realise that Gator must now be a member of the North Western Railway. James, on the other hand, is still miserable from the night before. At the station, Henry thanks him for taking the "Kipper" for him, but cannot help but remark that James is supposed to deliver the fish, not throw them back into the water, something everyone finds hilarious. Seeking revenge on Percy, James makes a plan. As Percy is making his mail run, he is unaware that James is pushing the Scrap Monster toward him from the opposite direction. He sees the pile of scrap as it leans towards him, and knowing it is not Gator, runs away in fear. He returns to the sheds, still pulling his mail trucks, as he yells that he saw a monster, and is teased by all of the big engines except for Emily, who tries to tell them to stop. Percy begs Thomas to tell them about the footprints, but Thomas, still unaware of what made them, stays silent, leaving Percy extremely hurt. The next morning, the Fat Controller asks James to investigate a truck of scrap left on the main line; he is unaware that this is the "monster" that had scared Percy. Meanwhile, Percy is delivering the previous night's mail due to bringing it back to the sheds with him, when he sees Gator. The two engines pull their trains side by side. When they reach the Suspension Bridge, Gator is too scared to cross, but is able to pluck up courage when Percy crosses the bridge. Just then, Thomas passes, but Percy is still mad at him; Annie and Clarabel tell Thomas to give Percy time to feel better. Percy expresses his happiness for Gator not going away, but Gator tells him that he is, in fact, leaving by ship that night. Meanwhile, Thomas sees James pushing the Scrap Monster and realises that James had used Reg's "monster" to scare Percy. Thomas urges James to apologise, leaving the big red engine feeling guilty. At Knapford Station, the Fat Controller speaks severely to Percy for abandoning his mail duties the night before. Suddenly, he is wanted on the telephone and walks off to take the call, telling Percy to stay where he is. Just then, Thomas pulls up on the other platform. Percy is still furious at Thomas for not believing him about the monster, promising that he will soon be as brave as Gator and working in a faraway land, and puffs away just as the Fat Controller returns. As Percy is finishing with the mail train, James tries to apologise to him, but the little saddletank does not forgive him, vowing to prove his bravery. That evening, Percy is missing and his mail trucks are still waiting on a siding, and James explains to Thomas that he had attempted to apologise. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to look for Percy and take his train. Thomas is worrying about his closest friend when he sees Gator, who explains that he had wanted to say goodbye to Percy, as he is leaving Sodor. At the docks, Percy is being loaded onto Gator's ship as well by a very doubtful Cranky. Percy explains that he wants to run away from his fears and work in a faraway land with Gator, who does not think this would be brave, leaving Percy to ponder his decision. Thomas returns to the sheds to find that Percy is still missing. James jokes that Percy is probably hunting for monsters, prompting Thomas to trick James to go to the clay pits with him to find Percy. Just then, Gator's ship's horn honks, and Thomas remembers what Percy had said about being as brave as Gator and going away with him, and decides to go to the docks. As he rushes into the docks, the ship is already leaving, so Thomas urges Cranky to stop the ship with his hook. He manages to do so, but several of his bolts come loose and he is leaning over. Salty warns Cranky that he will be pulled overboard. Cranky hears the ship's alarm as it turns around to free him. Hearing that stopping the ship was because of Percy, he and Gator explain that Cranky had unloaded Percy a half hour ago, leaving Thomas to wonder where he is now. Percy has gone to the clay pits. His puffing wakes up Bill, who accuses Ben of making puffing noises in his sleep. Just then, Thomas comes in yelling for Percy. The twins both believe that they can even hear what Timothy is dreaming now. James, who had left Thomas behind as the latter had gone to the docks, puffs up next to Percy, who is about to pass the danger sign at the site of the landslide where the footprints had been found, wanting to face the monster himself. James tries once again to apologise, and realising that Percy is not going to forgive him, decides to prove how much more brave than Percy he is. He slowly moves into the danger zone, blowing his whistle loudly in an attempt to provoke the monster, only to cause a footprint to fall near Percy, making the little green engine realise that what Thomas said about the mysterious footprints was true. However, worst was to come when the vibration of James' whistle also causes another landslide. As Thomas tries to get the two engines' attention, several rocks fall, forming a barrier between him and the two engines. Suddenly, James sees a dinosaur skull, which he believes to be the head of a monster. Frightened, he tries to reverse, but gets stuck. Percy urges James to go forward, and after James is hesitant to do so, Percy decides that he must be brave as he buffers up to James to get him to safety. The landslide is out of control by this point, destroying most of the quarry. As James escapes, Percy is swept up by the landslide. The dinosaur skull from earlier begins to fall towards him, but it is caught by Marion, saving the little tank engine's life. Marion explains that the skull is a fossilised skull of a Megalosaurus. She explains the concept of fossils to a very intrigued Bill and Ben before digging Percy out. Percy has to go to the Steamworks to be fixed and is done being repaired when Thomas and James roll up and apologise. Percy is happy to see his two best friends as they go to the Town Hall for the unveiling of the dinosaur. Emily then rushes in and tells the three engines that Gator is leaving. Percy is confused as Gator was supposed to have already left. Thomas tells him that there was a "holdup" as the engines rush to the docks. At the docks, Cranky is still being fixed, so Gator is lifted onto his ship by the other dockside crane. Percy is just in time to say farewell to Gator as his ship leaves, remarking that it takes courage to say goodbye to a friend. Gator's ship disappears on the horizon and the three friends puff away into the distance as the credits roll. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Emily * Porter * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Dock Manager * Some Workmen * A Shunter * Wellsworth Station Speaker * Duck (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) A Knapford station worker, possibly the stationmaster, also speaks. Characters Introduced * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Reg Locations * Shunting Yards * Sodor China Clay Company * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Crocks Scrap Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Fenland Fields * The Fenland Track * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Town Square * Duck's Branch Line * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gator's Railway * Animal Park (mentioned) * Great Waterton (mentioned) * Vicarstown (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt's Office (mentioned) * Thomas' Branch Line (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, the Fat Controller and a shunter * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky and Kevin * Steven Kynman as Porter and the Dock Manager * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Some Workmen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Clive Mantle as Gator * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg US * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * David Menkin as Porter * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Keith Wickham as Salty, some workmen and a shunter * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Ben Small as the Troublesome Trucks * Bob Golding as Some Workmen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Clive Mantle as Gator * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg Bonus Features UK/AUS * Let's Be Brave sing-along * Monsters Everywhere sing-along * Guess Who! puzzles * Mr Perkins' Postcard: The Steamworks * Mr Perkins' Storytime: Thomas and the Breakdown Train US * Let's Be Brave sing-along * Monsters Everywhere sing-along * Guess Who! puzzles Trivia * This special went through several title changes until it is settled with the final title. The working titles of the special were called "Tracks to Bravery" and "The Monster of Sodor." * This special marks the first of several things: ** The first time Duck's Branch Line has been mentioned since the third season. ** The Sodor China Clay Company, Tidmouth Tunnel and Crock's Scrap Yard's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first time Great Waterton has been mentioned since the twelfth season. ** The first Australian DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. ** The first special in which the credits show who voiced each character. ** The first special in which Toby does not appear (excluding his appearance in a music video). ** The first special in which Victor does not appear since his debut in Hero of the Rails. ** The first special to have Clive Mantle and Olivia Colman join the voice cast. Tim Whitnall also officially joins the voice cast having been in the eighteenth season beforehand. * This special marks the last of a few things: ** The last special where Ben Small and Martin Sherman are part of the voice cast. John Hasler took over the role of Thomas in the UK while Joseph May took over the role of Thomas in the US. Christopher Ragland took over the roles of Percy in the US and the Troublesome Trucks in both the UK and the US. ** The last special to date in which Kerry Shale voices James and Sir Topham Hatt in the US. Rob Rackstraw took over the role of James in The Adventure Begins while Keith Wickham took over the role of Sir Topham Hatt in the same special. ** The last special to feature Marion Edwards as the executive producer. * The special was shown in Hoyts cinemas in Australia and New Zealand during July 2014, and in British Vue cinemas in late August 2014. * This special was shown on PBS in the US on November 3rd, 2014 and on ABC4Kids in Australia on November 16th, 2014, January 11th and July 5th, 2015. In the PBS version, several scenes were edited or cut out to fit the time slot. * This special aired on the Mexican TV channel "Canal 5" on November 23rd 2014, and December 21st, 2014, and on the channel "Discovery Kids" on November 30th, 2014. * This special was broadcast in UK televisions on Channel 5's Milkshake! on both New Years Day and Easter Sunday, 2015. * Several references are made in this special: ** The scene of the Fat Controller's silhouette walking on-screen in the intro is similar to that of the intro from classic anthology television series, "Alfred Hitchcock Presents." ** The angle of James rushing through Wellsworth with the Flying Kipper is the same as when James rushed through Maron in Dirty Objects. ** The opening premise of the film, where Thomas' Branch Line is closed due to bridgework and Thomas is sent to work with Bill and Ben is very similar to the Railway Series book, Thomas and the Twins. ** When Sir Topham Hatt talks to Percy, he is called away with the exact same line ("Excuse me, sir, you are wanted on the telephone.") as his butler says in Thomas in Trouble, and his response ("Bother that telephone!") is also the same. ** When James has his accident with The Flying Kipper it is similar to Henry's accident from Something in the Air. Henry even remarks that James was "supposed to deliver the fish, not throw them back in the water" which is similar to what Sir Topham Hatt told Henry in the same episode. ** When Percy tells Thomas "Guess what!" he says, "Umm... let's see... have you been asked to deliver a giant balloon on a flatbed?". This is a reference to Up, Up and Away! ** When Percy stops at the sign warning engines about landslides, the narrator says that Percy had trouble with going past danger signs before. This is a reference to Percy Takes the Plunge. ** Marion makes a reference to William Shakespeare's tragedy "Hamlet" when she catches the fossil of the dinosaur skull in her bucket and exclaims "Alas, poor dinosaur," similar to what Hamlet said as he held a human skull in his hand and said, "Alas poor Yorick, I knew thy well." * This marks the only time to date in the CGI series in which the trucks have British accents. * The US release is slowed down to 24 frames a second and adds an extra two minutes to the special's length. As a result, the audio is distorted. Only the iTunes version is presented with pitch adjustment. * A foreshadow to the eighteenth season episode, Toad's Bright Idea is made in this special. * Reused voice clips from The Afternoon Tea Express are used, as Stephen's voice can be heard saying "Careful!" at one point. * In the Dutch version of the film, the "The End" text at the end is white instead of yellow. * Like King of the Railway, the first trailer had some different footage from the final film, such as: ** In the movie, it is foggy when Gator is first introduced, however in the trailer, no fog effects are used. Likewise, the scene where Percy mistakes Gator for a monster has reduced fog effects. ** In the movie, it is stormy when Thomas finds the footprints at the Clay Pits, but in the trailer, it is nighttime and no rain effects are used. ** When Timothy is first introduced in the movie, the sky is dark and cloudy, but in the trailer, it is sunny and little to no clouds are seen. Also in the first trailer, there are no trees on the cliff behind Timothy, and his trucks are red. ** In the movie, Thomas and Percy had their lamps on when the second landslide at the Clay Pits happens, but in the trailer, their lamps are off. ** Alternative angles are used for when Marion and Reg are shown in the trailers, and for one of the scenes where Cranky swings his hook out to the ship. ** In the first trailer, Marion lacks her protective corners, which were later added in the final movie. Because of this, her lamp was slightly moved. ** In the first trailer, Gator has thin, white lining on his front end and has coloured rivets on his filler cap, but in the final movie, the lining becomes gold and thicker and the rivets are painted black. ** The scenes where Percy says "Wow, you're brave Gator" and when Gator says "You might be braver then you think" are different in the final film. * In the second trailer, Reg can be heard saying, "Now there's a surprise!" in a different tone than he did in the actual film. * During the special announcements at Knapford station, it says "Would the parents of a small boy named Christopher, please come to the stationmaster's office and collect him." This may be a reference to Christopher Awdry. Goofs * Edward is not shown in the UK end credits with the characters voiced by Keith Wickham. Likewise, Gordon is not shown in the US credits with the characters voiced by Kerry Shale, the Troublesome Trucks are not shown in the UK credits with the characters voiced by Ben Small, William Hope is not credited for voicing Edward and The Dock Manager and Mike Grady is credited for voicing for voicing Sir Robert Norramby. * During the prologue, the bridge that James crosses over is actually a road bridge. * In the scene of Thomas arriving at the Clay Pits, Timothy can be seen in the background with his trucks. However in the next scene, the trucks have disappeared. They later reappear when Thomas comes to pull them. * In the Norwegian dub, Timothy is incorrectly described as a diesel engine, despite the fact that he is a steam engine. * When Thomas puffs away from Marion, his trucks are red, but in the next shot they are green. * Gator uses the US term "cars" when he discusses his new job with Percy in the UK dub. * In Gator's flashback: ** The bottom half of Gator's bufferbeam is black instead of red. ** Gator's middle lamp-iron and brakepipe are missing. ** During the beginning of the flashback, Gator has three trucks, but when he crosses the bridge, he gains a fourth truck. * When James falls into the lake, Gator and Percy are shown to have turned around. * When Percy leaves Tidmouth Sheds with the mail train his brakevan is grey, but when he is out on the tracks his brakevan is orange. * When the Fat Controller arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, the image reflecting in the bumper of his car does not match up with its surroundings. * On the UK DVD, the subtitles for Tale of the Brave read "On Tale of the Brave," when it should say "Our Tale of the Brave." * When James screeches to a stop at the clay pits, his leading wheels spark, but these are not fitted with brakes. * The way in which Gator is lifted at the end is impossible, as there is no way the winch could be positioned between his wheels. * When Timothy says to Thomas "See you met Marion then," he is shunting flatbeds, but in the next scene he is shunting normal trucks. * When Duck and Oliver whistle in the shot where they pass each other, no steam is emitted. * When Sir Topham Hatt gets out of his car at Tidmouth Sheds, he gets out the passenger's side door, but no one is seen in the driver's seat. * In the opening shot after the title card, when the engines are gathered, Bill and Ben's wheel sets are not rendered on their chassis' properly, as their cylinders appear to be protruding through their buffer beams. ** Also in this scene, Stanley seems to be animated too low, making it seem like his wheels are inside the rails. *When Percy is at Knapford, his piston appears to be protruding through his cylinders. * When James is pushing the Scrap Monster, he is not coupled to the flatbed. * When Percy rushes back into the docks, Porter comes through warning everyone about the runaway trucks, and he's on the track next to Thomas. But then when Gator arrives, Salty pulls up next to Thomas on the same track Porter was on, but facing the other direction. * When Bill and Ben push Thomas clear of the avalanche, neither of them are puffing steam. * When Gator chuffs past Percy, the seventh truck in his train is not on the rails. Merchandise In Other Languages DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Special Edition Box Set Gallery File:TaleOfTheBrave1.png File:TaleOfTheBrave2.png File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png File:TaleOfTheBrave4.png File:TaleOfTheBrave5.png File:TaleOfTheBrave6.png File:TaleOfTheBrave7.png File:TaleOfTheBrave8.png File:TaleOfTheBrave9.png File:TaleOfTheBrave10.png File:TaleOfTheBrave11.png File:TaleOfTheBrave12.png File:TaleOfTheBrave13.png File:TaleOfTheBrave14.png File:TaleOfTheBrave15.png File:TaleOfTheBrave16.png File:TaleOfTheBrave17.png File:TaleOfTheBrave18.png File:TaleOfTheBrave19.png File:TaleOfTheBrave20.png File:TaleOfTheBrave21.png File:TaleOfTheBrave22.png File:TaleOfTheBrave23.png File:TaleOfTheBrave24.png File:TaleOfTheBrave25.png File:TaleOfTheBrave26.png File:TaleOfTheBrave27.png File:TaleOfTheBrave28.png File:TaleOfTheBrave29.png File:TaleOfTheBrave30.png File:TaleOfTheBrave31.png File:TaleOfTheBrave32.png File:TaleOfTheBrave33.png File:TaleOfTheBrave34.png File:TaleOfTheBrave35.png File:TaleOfTheBrave36.png File:TaleOfTheBrave37.png File:TaleOfTheBrave38.png File:TaleOfTheBrave39.png File:TaleOfTheBrave40.png File:TaleOfTheBrave41.png File:TaleOfTheBrave42.png File:TaleOfTheBrave43.png File:TaleOfTheBrave44.png File:TaleOfTheBrave45.png File:TaleOfTheBrave46.png File:TaleOfTheBrave47.png File:TaleOfTheBrave48.png File:TaleOfTheBrave49.png File:TaleOfTheBrave50.png File:TaleOfTheBrave51.png File:TaleOfTheBrave52.png File:TaleOfTheBrave53.png File:TaleOfTheBrave54.png File:TaleOfTheBrave55.png File:TaleOfTheBrave56.png File:TaleOfTheBrave57.png File:TaleOfTheBrave58.png File:TaleOfTheBrave59.png File:TaleOfTheBrave60.png File:TaleOfTheBrave61.png File:TaleOfTheBrave62.png File:TaleOfTheBrave63.png File:TaleOfTheBrave64.png File:TaleOfTheBrave65.png File:TaleOfTheBrave66.png File:TaleOfTheBrave67.png File:TaleOfTheBrave68.png File:TaleOfTheBrave69.png File:TaleOfTheBrave70.png File:TaleOfTheBrave71.png File:TaleOfTheBrave72.png File:TaleOfTheBrave73.png File:TaleOfTheBrave74.png File:TaleOfTheBrave75.png File:TaleOfTheBrave76.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles1.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles2.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles3.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles4.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles5.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles6.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles7.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles8.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles9.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles10.png File:TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles11.png File:TaleoftheBravetitlecard.png|Title card File:TaleoftheBravePolishTitleCard.jpeg|Polish Title Card File:TaleoftheBraveGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TaleOfTheBrave77.png File:TaleOfTheBrave78.png File:TaleOfTheBrave79.png File:TaleOfTheBrave80.png File:TaleOfTheBrave81.png File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png File:TaleOfTheBrave83.png File:TaleOfTheBrave84.png File:TaleOfTheBrave85.png File:TaleOfTheBrave86.png File:TaleOfTheBrave87.png File:TaleOfTheBrave88.png File:TaleOfTheBrave89.png File:TaleOfTheBrave90.png File:TaleOfTheBrave91.png File:TaleOfTheBrave92.png File:TaleOfTheBrave93.png File:TaleOfTheBrave94.png File:TaleOfTheBrave95.png File:TaleOfTheBrave96.png File:TaleOfTheBrave97.png File:TaleOfTheBrave98.png File:TaleOfTheBrave99.png File:TaleOfTheBrave100.png File:TaleOfTheBrave101.png File:TaleOfTheBrave102.png File:TaleOfTheBrave103.png File:TaleOfTheBrave104.png File:TaleOfTheBrave105.png File:TaleOfTheBrave106.png File:TaleOfTheBrave107.png File:TaleOfTheBrave108.png File:TaleOfTheBrave109.png File:TaleOfTheBrave110.png File:TaleOfTheBrave111.png File:TaleOfTheBrave112.png File:TaleOfTheBrave113.png File:TaleOfTheBrave114.png File:TaleOfTheBrave115.png File:TaleOfTheBrave116.png File:TaleOfTheBrave117.png File:TaleOfTheBrave118.png File:TaleOfTheBrave119.png File:TaleOfTheBrave120.png File:TaleOfTheBrave121.png File:TaleOfTheBrave122.png File:TaleOfTheBrave123.png File:TaleOfTheBrave124.png File:TaleOfTheBrave125.png File:TaleOfTheBrave126.png File:TaleOfTheBrave127.png File:TaleOfTheBrave128.png File:TaleOfTheBrave129.png File:TaleOfTheBrave130.png File:TaleOfTheBrave131.png File:TaleOfTheBrave132.png File:TaleOfTheBrave133.png File:TaleOfTheBrave134.png File:TaleOfTheBrave135.png File:TaleOfTheBrave136.png File:TaleOfTheBrave137.png File:TaleOfTheBrave138.png File:TaleOfTheBrave139.png File:TaleOfTheBrave140.png File:TaleOfTheBrave141.png File:TaleOfTheBrave142.png File:TaleOfTheBrave143.png File:TaleOfTheBrave144.png File:TaleOfTheBrave145.png File:TaleOfTheBrave146.png File:TaleOfTheBrave147.png File:TaleOfTheBrave148.png File:TaleOfTheBrave149.png File:TaleOfTheBrave150.png File:TaleOfTheBrave151.png File:TaleOfTheBrave152.png File:TaleOfTheBrave153.png File:TaleOfTheBrave154.png File:TaleOfTheBrave155.png File:TaleOfTheBrave156.png File:TaleOfTheBrave157.png File:TaleOfTheBrave158.png File:TaleOfTheBrave159.png File:TaleOfTheBrave160.png File:TaleOfTheBrave161.png File:TaleOfTheBrave162.png File:TaleOfTheBrave163.png File:TaleOfTheBrave164.png File:TaleOfTheBrave165.png File:TaleOfTheBrave166.png File:TaleOfTheBrave167.png File:TaleOfTheBrave168.png File:TaleOfTheBrave169.png File:TaleOfTheBrave170.png File:TaleOfTheBrave171.png File:TaleOfTheBrave172.png File:TaleOfTheBrave173.png File:TaleOfTheBrave174.png File:TaleOfTheBrave175.png File:TaleOfTheBrave176.png File:TaleOfTheBrave177.png File:TaleOfTheBrave178.png File:TaleOfTheBrave179.png File:TaleOfTheBrave180.png File:TaleOfTheBrave181.png File:TaleOfTheBrave182.png File:TaleOfTheBrave183.png File:TaleOfTheBrave184.png File:TaleOfTheBrave185.png File:TaleOfTheBrave186.png File:TaleOfTheBrave187.png File:TaleOfTheBrave188.png File:TaleOfTheBrave189.png File:TaleOfTheBrave190.png File:TaleOfTheBrave191.png File:TaleOfTheBrave192.png File:TaleOfTheBrave193.png File:TaleOfTheBrave194.png File:TaleOfTheBrave195.png File:TaleOfTheBrave196.png File:TaleOfTheBrave197.png File:TaleOfTheBrave198.png File:TaleOfTheBrave199.png File:TaleOfTheBrave200.png File:TaleOfTheBrave201.png File:TaleOfTheBrave202.png File:TaleOfTheBrave203.png File:TaleOfTheBrave204.png File:TaleOfTheBrave205.png File:TaleOfTheBrave206.png File:TaleOfTheBrave207.png File:TaleOfTheBrave208.png File:TaleOfTheBrave209.png File:TaleOfTheBrave210.png File:TaleOfTheBrave211.png File:TaleOfTheBrave212.png File:TaleOfTheBrave213.png File:TaleOfTheBrave214.png File:TaleOfTheBrave215.png File:TaleOfTheBrave216.png File:TaleOfTheBrave217.png File:TaleOfTheBrave218.png File:TaleOfTheBrave219.png File:TaleOfTheBrave220.png File:TaleOfTheBrave221.png File:TaleOfTheBrave222.png File:TaleOfTheBrave223.png File:TaleOfTheBrave224.png File:TaleOfTheBrave225.png File:TaleOfTheBrave226.png File:TaleOfTheBrave227.png File:TaleOfTheBrave228.png File:TaleOfTheBrave229.png File:TaleOfTheBrave230.png File:TaleOfTheBrave231.png File:TaleOfTheBrave232.png File:TaleOfTheBrave233.png File:TaleOfTheBrave234.png File:TaleOfTheBrave235.png File:TaleOfTheBrave236.png File:TaleOfTheBrave237.png File:TaleOfTheBrave238.png File:TaleOfTheBrave239.png File:TaleOfTheBrave240.png File:TaleOfTheBrave241.png File:TaleOfTheBrave242.png File:TaleOfTheBrave243.png File:TaleOfTheBrave244.png File:TaleOfTheBrave245.png File:TaleOfTheBrave246.png File:TaleOfTheBrave247.png File:TaleOfTheBrave248.png File:TaleOfTheBrave249.png File:TaleOfTheBrave250.png File:TaleOfTheBrave251.png File:TaleOfTheBrave252.png File:TaleOfTheBrave253.png File:TaleOfTheBrave254.png File:TaleOfTheBrave255.png File:TaleOfTheBrave256.png File:TaleOfTheBrave257.png File:TaleOfTheBrave258.png File:TaleOfTheBrave259.png File:TaleOfTheBrave260.png File:TaleOfTheBrave261.png File:TaleOfTheBrave262.png File:TaleOfTheBrave263.png File:TaleOfTheBrave264.png File:TaleOfTheBrave265.png File:TaleOfTheBrave266.png File:TaleOfTheBrave267.png File:TaleOfTheBrave268.png File:TaleOfTheBrave269.png File:TaleOfTheBrave270.png File:TaleOfTheBrave271.png File:TaleOfTheBrave272.png File:TaleOfTheBrave273.png File:TaleOfTheBrave274.png File:TaleOfTheBrave275.png File:TaleOfTheBrave276.png File:TaleOfTheBrave277.png File:TaleOfTheBrave278.png File:TaleOfTheBrave279.png File:TaleOfTheBrave280.png File:TaleOfTheBrave281.png File:TaleOfTheBrave282.png File:TaleOfTheBrave283.png File:TaleOfTheBrave284.png File:TaleOfTheBrave285.png File:TaleOfTheBrave286.png File:TaleOfTheBrave287.png File:TaleOfTheBrave288.png File:TaleOfTheBrave289.png File:TaleOfTheBrave290.png File:TaleOfTheBrave291.png File:TaleOfTheBrave292.png File:TaleOfTheBrave293.png File:TaleOfTheBrave294.png File:TaleOfTheBrave295.png File:TaleOfTheBrave296.png File:TaleOfTheBrave297.png File:TaleOfTheBrave298.png File:TaleOfTheBrave299.png File:TaleOfTheBrave300.png File:TaleOfTheBrave301.png File:TaleOfTheBrave302.png File:TaleOfTheBrave303.png File:TaleOfTheBrave304.png File:TaleOfTheBrave305.png File:TaleOfTheBrave306.png File:TaleOfTheBrave307.png File:TaleOfTheBrave308.png File:TaleOfTheBrave309.png File:TaleOfTheBrave310.png File:TaleOfTheBrave311.png File:TaleOfTheBrave312.png File:TaleOfTheBrave313.png File:TaleOfTheBrave314.png File:TaleOfTheBrave315.png File:TaleOfTheBrave316.png File:TaleOfTheBrave317.png File:TaleOfTheBrave318.png File:TaleOfTheBrave319.png File:TaleOfTheBrave320.png File:TaleOfTheBrave321.png File:TaleOfTheBrave322.png File:TaleOfTheBrave323.png File:TaleOfTheBrave324.png File:TaleOfTheBrave325.png File:TaleOfTheBrave326.png File:TaleOfTheBrave327.png File:TaleOfTheBrave328.png File:TaleOfTheBrave329.png File:TaleOfTheBrave330.png File:TaleOfTheBrave331.png File:TaleOfTheBrave332.png File:TaleOfTheBrave333.png File:TaleOfTheBrave334.png File:TaleOfTheBrave335.png File:TaleOfTheBrave336.png File:TaleOfTheBrave337.png File:TaleOfTheBrave338.png File:TaleOfTheBrave339.png File:TaleOfTheBrave340.png File:TaleOfTheBrave341.png File:TaleOfTheBrave342.png File:TaleOfTheBrave343.png File:TaleOfTheBrave344.png File:TaleOfTheBrave345.png File:TaleOfTheBrave346.png File:TaleOfTheBrave347.png File:TaleOfTheBrave348.png File:TaleOfTheBrave349.png File:TaleOfTheBrave350.png File:TaleOfTheBrave351.png File:TaleOfTheBrave352.png File:TaleOfTheBrave353.png File:TaleOfTheBrave354.png File:TaleOfTheBrave355.png File:TaleOfTheBrave356.png File:TaleOfTheBrave357.png File:TaleOfTheBrave358.png File:TaleOfTheBrave359.png File:TaleOfTheBrave360.png File:TaleOfTheBrave361.png File:TaleOfTheBrave362.png File:TaleOfTheBrave363.png File:TaleOfTheBrave364.png File:TaleOfTheBrave365.png File:TaleOfTheBrave366.png File:TaleOfTheBrave367.png File:TaleOfTheBrave368.png File:TaleOfTheBrave369.png File:TaleOfTheBrave370.png File:TaleOfTheBrave371.png File:TaleOfTheBrave372.png File:TaleOfTheBrave373.png File:TaleOfTheBrave374.png File:TaleOfTheBrave375.png File:TaleOfTheBrave376.png File:TaleOfTheBrave377.png File:TaleOfTheBrave378.png File:TaleOfTheBrave379.png File:TaleOfTheBrave380.png File:TaleOfTheBrave381.png File:TaleOfTheBrave382.png File:TaleOfTheBrave383.png File:TaleOfTheBrave384.png File:TaleOfTheBrave385.png File:TaleOfTheBrave386.png File:TaleOfTheBrave387.png File:TaleOfTheBrave388.png File:TaleOfTheBrave389.png File:TaleOfTheBrave390.png File:TaleOfTheBrave391.png File:TaleOfTheBrave392.png File:TaleOfTheBrave393.png File:TaleOfTheBrave394.png File:TaleOfTheBrave395.png File:TaleOfTheBrave396.png File:TaleOfTheBrave397.png File:TaleOfTheBrave398.png File:TaleOfTheBrave399.png File:TaleOfTheBrave400.png File:TaleOfTheBrave401.png File:TaleOfTheBrave402.png File:TaleOfTheBrave403.png File:TaleOfTheBrave404.png File:TaleOfTheBrave405.png File:TaleOfTheBrave406.png File:TaleOfTheBrave407.png File:TaleOfTheBrave408.png File:TaleOfTheBrave409.png File:TaleOfTheBrave410.png File:TaleOfTheBrave411.png File:TaleOfTheBrave412.png File:TaleOfTheBrave413.png File:TaleOfTheBrave414.png File:TaleOfTheBrave415.png File:TaleOfTheBrave416.png File:TaleOfTheBrave417.png File:TaleOfTheBrave418.png File:TaleOfTheBrave419.png File:TaleOfTheBrave420.png File:TaleOfTheBrave421.png File:TaleOfTheBrave422.png File:TaleOfTheBrave423.png File:TaleOfTheBrave424.png File:TaleOfTheBrave425.png File:TaleOfTheBrave426.png File:TaleOfTheBrave427.png File:TaleOfTheBrave428.png File:TaleOfTheBrave429.png File:TaleOfTheBrave430.png File:TaleOfTheBrave431.png File:TaleOfTheBrave432.png File:TaleOfTheBrave433.png File:TaleOfTheBrave434.png File:TaleOfTheBrave435.png File:TaleOfTheBrave436.png File:TaleOfTheBrave437.png File:TaleOfTheBrave438.png File:TaleOfTheBrave439.png File:TaleOfTheBrave440.png File:TaleOfTheBrave441.png File:TaleOfTheBrave442.png File:TaleOfTheBrave443.png File:TaleOfTheBrave444.png File:TaleOfTheBrave445.png File:TaleOfTheBrave446.png File:TaleOfTheBrave447.png File:TaleOfTheBrave448.png File:TaleOfTheBrave449.png File:TaleOfTheBrave450.png File:TaleOfTheBrave451.png File:TaleOfTheBrave452.png File:TaleOfTheBrave453.png File:TaleOfTheBrave454.png File:TaleOfTheBrave455.png File:TaleOfTheBrave456.png File:TaleOfTheBrave457.png File:TaleOfTheBrave458.png File:TaleOfTheBrave459.png File:TaleOfTheBrave460.png File:TaleOfTheBrave461.png File:TaleOfTheBrave462.png File:TaleOfTheBrave463.png File:TaleOfTheBrave464.png File:TaleOfTheBrave465.png File:TaleOfTheBrave466.png File:TaleOfTheBrave467.png File:TaleOfTheBrave468.png File:TaleOfTheBrave469.png File:TaleOfTheBrave470.png File:TaleOfTheBrave471.png File:TaleOfTheBrave472.png File:TaleOfTheBrave473.png File:TaleOfTheBrave474.png File:TaleOfTheBrave475.png File:TaleOfTheBrave476.png File:TaleOfTheBrave477.png File:TaleOfTheBrave478.png File:TaleOfTheBrave479.png File:TaleOfTheBrave480.png File:TaleOfTheBrave481.png File:TaleOfTheBrave482.png File:TaleOfTheBrave483.png File:TaleOfTheBrave484.png File:TaleOfTheBrave485.png File:TaleOfTheBrave486.png File:TaleOfTheBrave487.png File:TaleOfTheBrave488.png File:TaleOfTheBrave489.png File:TaleOfTheBrave490.png File:TaleOfTheBrave491.png File:TaleOfTheBrave492.png File:TaleOfTheBrave493.png File:TaleOfTheBrave494.png File:TaleOfTheBrave495.png File:TaleOfTheBrave496.png File:TaleOfTheBrave497.png File:TaleOfTheBrave498.png File:TaleOfTheBrave499.png File:TaleOfTheBrave500.png File:TaleOfTheBrave501.png File:TaleOfTheBrave502.png File:TaleOfTheBrave503.png File:TaleOfTheBrave504.png File:TaleOfTheBrave505.png File:TaleOfTheBrave506.png File:TaleOfTheBrave507.png File:TaleOfTheBrave508.png File:TaleOfTheBrave509.png File:TaleOfTheBrave510.png File:TaleOfTheBrave511.png File:TaleOfTheBrave512.png File:TaleOfTheBrave513.png File:TaleOfTheBrave514.png File:TaleOfTheBrave515.png File:TaleOfTheBrave516.png File:TaleOfTheBrave517.png File:TaleOfTheBrave518.png File:TaleOfTheBrave519.png File:TaleOfTheBrave520.png File:TaleOfTheBrave521.png File:TaleOfTheBrave522.png File:TaleOfTheBrave523.png File:TaleOfTheBrave524.png File:TaleOfTheBrave525.png File:TaleOfTheBrave526.png File:TaleOfTheBrave527.png File:TaleOfTheBrave528.png File:TaleOfTheBrave529.png File:TaleOfTheBrave530.png File:TaleOfTheBrave531.png File:TaleOfTheBrave532.png File:TaleOfTheBrave533.png File:TaleOfTheBrave534.png File:TaleOfTheBrave535.png File:TaleOfTheBrave536.png File:TaleOfTheBrave537.png File:TaleOfTheBrave538.png File:TaleOfTheBrave539.png File:TaleOfTheBrave540.png File:TaleOfTheBrave541.png File:TaleOfTheBrave542.png File:TaleoftheBrave543.png File:TaleoftheBrave544.png File:TaleOfTheBrave545.png File:TaleOfTheBrave546.png File:TaleOfTheBrave547.png File:TaleOfTheBrave548.png File:TaleOfTheBrave549.png File:TaleOfTheBrave550.png File:TaleoftheBrave551.png File:TaleOfTheBrave552.png File:TaleOfTheBrave553.png File:TaleOfTheBrave554.png File:TaleOfTheBrave555.png File:TaleOfTheBrave556.png File:TaleOfTheBrave557.png File:TaleOfTheBrave558.png File:TaleOfTheBrave559.png File:TaleOfTheBrave560.png File:TaleOfTheBrave561.png File:TaleOfTheBrave562.png File:TaleOfTheBrave563.png File:TaleOfTheBrave564.png File:TaleOfTheBrave565.png File:TaleOfTheBrave566.png File:TaleOfTheBrave567.png File:TaleOfTheBrave568.png File:TaleOfTheBrave569.png File:TaleOfTheBrave570.png File:TaleOfTheBrave571.png File:TaleOfTheBrave572.png File:TaleOfTheBrave573.png File:TaleOfTheBrave574.png File:TaleOfTheBrave575.png File:TaleOfTheBrave576.png File:TaleOfTheBrave577.png File:TaleOfTheBrave578.png File:TaleOfTheBrave579.png File:TaleOfTheBrave580.png File:TaleOfTheBrave581.png File:TaleOfTheBrave582.png File:TaleOfTheBrave583.png File:TaleOfTheBrave584.png File:TaleOfTheBrave585.png File:TaleOfTheBrave586.png File:TaleOfTheBrave587.png File:TaleOfTheBrave588.png File:TaleOfTheBrave589.png File:TaleOfTheBrave590.png File:TaleOfTheBrave591.png File:TaleOfTheBrave592.png File:TaleOfTheBrave593.png File:TaleOfTheBrave594.png File:TaleOfTheBrave595.png File:TaleOfTheBrave596.png File:TaleOfTheBrave597.png File:TaleOfTheBrave598.png File:TaleOfTheBrave599.png File:TaleOfTheBrave600.png File:TaleOfTheBrave601.png File:TaleOfTheBrave602.png File:TaleOfTheBrave603.png File:TaleOfTheBrave604.png File:TaleOfTheBrave605.png File:TaleOfTheBrave606.png File:TaleOfTheBrave607.png File:TaleOfTheBrave608.png File:TaleOfTheBrave609.png File:TaleOfTheBrave610.png File:TaleOfTheBrave611.png File:TaleOfTheBrave612.png File:TaleOfTheBrave613.png File:TaleOfTheBrave614.png File:TaleOfTheBrave615.png File:TaleOfTheBrave616.png File:TaleOfTheBrave617.png File:TaleOfTheBrave618.png File:TaleOfTheBrave619.png File:TaleOfTheBrave620.png File:TaleOfTheBrave621.png File:TaleOfTheBrave622.png File:TaleOfTheBrave623.png File:TaleOfTheBrave624.png File:TaleOfTheBrave625.png File:TaleOfTheBrave626.png File:TaleOfTheBrave627.png File:TaleOfTheBrave628.png File:TaleOfTheBrave629.png File:TaleOfTheBrave630.png File:TaleOfTheBrave631.png File:TaleOfTheBrave632.png File:TaleOfTheBrave633.png File:TaleOfTheBrave634.png File:TaleOfTheBrave635.png File:TaleOfTheBrave636.png File:TaleOfTheBrave637.png File:TaleOfTheBrave638.png File:TaleOfTheBrave639.png File:TaleOfTheBrave640.png File:TaleOfTheBrave641.png File:TaleOfTheBrave642.png File:TaleOfTheBrave643.png File:TaleOfTheBrave644.png File:TaleOfTheBrave645.png File:TaleOfTheBrave646.png File:TaleOfTheBrave647.png File:TaleOfTheBrave648.png File:TaleOfTheBrave649.png File:TaleOfTheBrave650.png File:TaleOfTheBrave651.png File:TaleOfTheBrave652.png File:TaleOfTheBrave653.png File:TaleOfTheBrave654.png File:TaleOfTheBrave655.png File:TaleOfTheBrave656.png File:TaleOfTheBrave657.png File:TaleOfTheBrave658.png File:TaleOfTheBrave659.png File:TaleOfTheBrave660.png File:TaleOfTheBrave661.png File:TaleOfTheBrave662.png File:TaleOfTheBrave663.png File:TaleOfTheBrave664.png File:TaleOfTheBrave665.png File:TaleOfTheBrave666.png File:TaleOfTheBrave667.png File:TaleOfTheBrave668.png File:TaleOfTheBrave669.png File:TaleOfTheBrave670.png File:TaleOfTheBrave671.png File:TaleOfTheBrave672.png File:TaleOfTheBrave673.png File:TaleOfTheBrave674.png File:TaleOfTheBrave675.png File:TaleOfTheBrave676.png File:TaleOfTheBrave677.png File:TaleOfTheBrave678.png File:TaleOfTheBrave679.png File:TaleOfTheBrave680.png File:TaleOfTheBrave681.png File:TaleOfTheBrave682.png File:TaleOfTheBrave683.png File:TaleOfTheBrave684.png File:TaleOfTheBrave685.png File:TaleOfTheBrave686.png File:TaleOfTheBrave687.png File:TaleOfTheBrave688.png File:TaleOfTheBrave689.png File:TaleOfTheBrave690.png File:TaleOfTheBrave691.png File:TaleOfTheBrave692.png File:TaleOfTheBrave693.png File:TaleOfTheBrave694.png File:TaleOfTheBrave695.png File:TaleOfTheBrave696.png File:TaleOfTheBrave697.png File:TaleOfTheBrave698.png File:TaleOfTheBrave699.png File:TaleOfTheBrave700.png File:TaleOfTheBrave701.png File:TaleOfTheBrave702.png File:TaleOfTheBrave703.png File:TaleOfTheBrave704.png File:TaleOfTheBrave705.png File:TaleOfTheBrave706.png File:TaleOfTheBrave707.png File:TaleOfTheBrave708.png File:TaleOfTheBrave709.png File:TaleOfTheBrave710.png File:TaleOfTheBrave711.png File:TaleOfTheBrave712.png File:TaleOfTheBrave713.png File:TaleOfTheBrave714.png File:TaleOfTheBrave715.png File:TaleOfTheBrave716.png File:TaleOfTheBrave717.png File:TaleOfTheBrave718.png File:TaleOfTheBrave719.png File:TaleOfTheBrave720.png File:TaleOfTheBrave721.png File:TaleOfTheBrave722.png File:TaleOfTheBrave723.png File:TaleOfTheBrave724.png File:TaleOfTheBrave725.png File:TaleOfTheBrave726.png File:TaleOfTheBrave727.png File:TaleOfTheBrave728.png File:TaleOfTheBrave729.png File:TaleOfTheBrave730.png File:TaleOfTheBrave731.png File:TaleOfTheBrave732.png File:TaleOfTheBrave733.png File:TaleOfTheBrave734.png File:TaleOfTheBrave735.png File:TaleOfTheBrave736.png File:TaleOfTheBrave737.png File:TaleOfTheBrave738.png File:TaleOfTheBrave739.png File:TaleOfTheBrave740.png File:TaleOfTheBrave741.png File:TaleOfTheBrave742.png File:TaleOfTheBrave743.png File:TaleOfTheBrave744.png File:TaleOfTheBrave745.png File:TaleOfTheBrave746.png File:TaleOfTheBrave747.png File:TaleOfTheBrave748.png File:TaleOfTheBrave749.png File:TaleOfTheBrave750.png File:TaleOfTheBrave751.png File:TaleOfTheBrave752.png File:TaleOfTheBrave753.png File:TaleOfTheBrave754.png File:TaleOfTheBrave755.png File:TaleOfTheBrave756.png File:TaleOfTheBrave757.png File:TaleOfTheBrave758.png File:TaleOfTheBrave759.png File:TaleOfTheBrave760.png File:TaleOfTheBrave761.png File:TaleOfTheBrave762.png File:TaleOfTheBrave763.png File:TaleOfTheBrave764.png File:TaleOfTheBrave765.png File:TaleOfTheBrave766.png File:TaleOfTheBrave767.png File:TaleOfTheBrave768.png File:TaleOfTheBrave769.png File:TaleOfTheBrave770.png File:TaleOfTheBrave771.png File:TaleOfTheBrave772.png File:TaleOfTheBrave773.png File:TaleOfTheBrave774.png File:TaleOfTheBrave775.png File:TaleOfTheBrave776.png File:TaleOfTheBrave777.png File:TaleOfTheBrave778.png File:TaleOfTheBrave779.png File:TaleOfTheBrave780.png File:TaleOfTheBrave781.png File:TaleOfTheBrave782.png File:TaleOfTheBrave783.png File:TaleOfTheBrave784.png File:TaleOfTheBrave785.png File:TaleOfTheBrave786.png File:TaleOfTheBrave787.png File:TaleOfTheBrave788.png File:TaleOfTheBrave789.png File:TaleOfTheBrave790.png File:TaleOfTheBrave791.png File:TaleOfTheBrave792.png File:TaleOfTheBrave793.png File:TaleOfTheBrave794.png File:TaleOfTheBrave795.png File:TaleOfTheBrave796.png File:TaleOfTheBrave797.png File:TaleOfTheBrave798.png File:TaleOfTheBrave799.png File:TaleOfTheBrave800.png File:TaleOfTheBrave801.png File:TaleOfTheBrave802.png File:TaleOfTheBrave803.png File:TaleOfTheBrave804.png File:TaleOfTheBrave805.png File:TaleOfTheBrave806.png File:TaleOfTheBrave807.png File:TaleOfTheBrave808.png File:TaleOfTheBrave809.png File:TaleOfTheBrave810.png File:TaleOfTheBrave811.png File:TaleOfTheBrave812.png File:TaleOfTheBrave813.png File:TaleOfTheBrave814.png File:TaleOfTheBrave815.png File:TaleOfTheBrave816.png File:TaleOfTheBrave817.png File:TaleOfTheBrave818.png File:TaleOfTheBrave819.png File:TaleOfTheBrave820.png File:TaleOfTheBrave821.png File:TaleOfTheBrave822.png File:TaleOfTheBrave823.png File:TaleOfTheBrave824.png File:TaleOfTheBrave825.png File:TaleOfTheBrave826.png File:TaleOfTheBrave827.png File:TaleOfTheBrave828.png File:TaleOfTheBrave829.png File:TaleOfTheBrave830.png File:TaleOfTheBrave831.png File:TaleOfTheBrave832.png File:TaleOfTheBrave833.png File:TaleOfTheBrave834.png File:TaleOfTheBrave835.png File:TaleOfTheBrave836.png File:TaleOfTheBrave837.png File:TaleOfTheBrave838.png File:TaleOfTheBrave839.png File:TaleOfTheBrave840.png File:TaleOfTheBrave841.png File:TaleOfTheBrave842.png File:TaleOfTheBrave843.png File:TaleOfTheBrave844.png File:TaleOfTheBrave845.png File:TaleOfTheBrave846.png File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png File:TaleOfTheBrave850.png File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png File:TaleOfTheBrave852.png File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png File:TaleOfTheBrave854.png File:TaleOfTheBrave855.png File:TaleOfTheBrave856.png File:TaleOfTheBrave857.png File:TaleOfTheBrave858.png File:TaleOfTheBrave859.png File:TaleOfTheBrave860.png File:TaleOfTheBrave861.png File:TaleOfTheBrave862.png File:TaleOfTheBrave863.png File:TaleOfTheBrave864.png File:TaleOfTheBrave865.png File:TaleOfTheBrave866.png File:TaleOfTheBrave867.png File:TaleOfTheBrave868.png File:TaleOfTheBrave869.png File:TaleOfTheBrave870.png File:TaleOfTheBrave871.png File:TaleOfTheBrave872.png File:TaleOfTheBrave873.png File:TaleOfTheBrave874.png File:TaleOfTheBrave875.png File:TaleOfTheBrave876.png File:TaleOfTheBrave877.png File:TaleOfTheBrave878.png File:TaleOfTheBrave879.png File:TaleOfTheBrave880.png File:TaleOfTheBrave881.png File:TaleOfTheBrave882.png File:TaleOfTheBrave883.png File:TaleOfTheBrave884.png File:TaleOfTheBrave885.png File:TaleOfTheBrave886.png File:TaleOfTheBrave887.png File:TaleOfTheBrave888.png File:TaleOfTheBrave889.png File:TaleOfTheBrave890.png File:TaleOfTheBrave891.png File:TaleOfTheBrave892.png File:TaleOfTheBrave893.png File:TaleOfTheBrave894.png File:TaleOfTheBrave895.png File:TaleOfTheBrave896.png File:TaleOfTheBrave897.png File:TaleOfTheBrave898.png File:TaleOfTheBrave899.png File:TaleOfTheBrave900.png File:TaleOfTheBrave901.png File:TaleOfTheBrave902.png File:TaleOfTheBrave903.png File:TaleOfTheBrave904.png File:TaleOfTheBrave905.png File:TaleOfTheBrave906.png File:TaleOfTheBrave907.png File:TaleOfTheBrave908.png File:TaleOfTheBrave909.png File:TaleOfTheBrave910.png File:TaleOfTheBrave911.png File:TaleOfTheBrave912.png File:TaleOfTheBrave913.png File:TaleOfTheBrave914.png File:TaleOfTheBrave915.png File:TaleOfTheBrave916.png File:TaleOfTheBrave917.png File:TaleOfTheBrave918.png File:TaleOfTheBrave919.png File:TaleOfTheBrave920.png File:TaleOfTheBrave921.png File:TaleOfTheBrave922.png File:TaleOfTheBrave923.png File:TaleOfTheBrave924.png File:TaleOfTheBrave925.png File:TaleOfTheBrave926.png File:TaleOfTheBrave927.png File:TaleOfTheBrave928.png File:TaleOfTheBrave929.png|The end title card Promotion and Marketing File:TaleoftheBraveBlu-raybackcover.png|Blu-ray back cover File:TaleoftheBrave(DVD).png|US DVD File:TaleoftheBraveUSDVDbackcover.png|US DVD back cover File:TaleoftheBrave(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:TaleoftheBrave(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK DVD back cover and spine File:TaleoftheBraveUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK DVD Disc File:TaleoftheBrave(AUSDVD).jpg|Australian DVD File:TaleoftheBrave(CanadianDVD).png|Canadian DVD File:TaleoftheBraveDutchcover.jpg|Dutch DVD File:TaleoftheBraveDanishDVD.jpg|Danish DVD File:TaleoftheBraveGreekDVDCover.jpeg|Greek DVD File:TaleoftheBraveNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TaleoftheBraveNorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:TaleoftheBraveFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:TaleoftheBraveFinnishDVDbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:TaleoftheBraveSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:TaleoftheBraveSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TaleoftheBrave(GermanDVD).png|German DVD File:TaleoftheBrave(German)DVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:TaleoftheBraveUkrainianDVDCover.jpeg|Ukrainian DVD File:TaleoftheBrave(USDVD)advertisement.png|US DVD/Blu-ray advertisement File:TaleoftheBraveMexicanadvertisement.png|Mexican DVD advertisement File:TaleoftheBraveMexicanAdvert.png|Mexican advert File:TaleoftheBrave(Japanese)Poster.png|Japanese poster File:TaleoftheBrave(JapaneseDVD).jpg|Prototype Japanese DVD File:TaleoftheBrave(JapaneseDVD)final.png|Japanese DVD File:TaleoftheBravePolishDVD.png|Polish DVD File:TaleoftheBraveChinesePoster.jpg|Chinese Poster File:TaleoftheBrave(TaiwaneseDVD).jpg|Taiwanese DVD File:TaleOfTheBraveUSMainMenu.png|US DVD main menu File:TaleOfTheBraveUSScenes1.png|US DVD scene selection menu File:TaleOfTheBraveUSScenes2.png File:TaleOfTheBraveUSBonusFeatures.png|bonus features menu File:TaleOfTheBraveUSSetup.png|US DVD setup menu File:TaleoftheBraveUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:TaleoftheBravemainmenu(UKDVD).png|UK DVD main menu File:TaleoftheBravesceneselectionmenu(UKDVD).png|UK DVD scene selection menu File:TaleoftheBravebonusfeaturesmenu(UKDVD).png|UK DVD bonus features menu File:TaleoftheBravelogo.png|Logo File:TaleoftheBravelogo2.png|End credits logo File:TaleoftheBravepromo1.png|Promo File:TaleOfTheBraveDutchDVDMenu1.png|Dutch DVD Menu File:TaleOfTheBraveDutchDVDMenu2.png|Dutch episode selection menu File:TaleoftheBravePromo2.jpeg File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene1.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene2.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene3.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene4.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with reduced fog effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene5.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene6.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene7.png|Deleted scene as seen in the trailer File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene8.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene9.png|Alternate angle as seen in the trailer File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene10.png File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene11.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no effects File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene12.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer showing a closer angle File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene13.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which shows Percy with his lamp turned off File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene14.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which has less lights File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene15.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which has less lights File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene16.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which has less lights File:TaleOfTheBraveDeletedScene17.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which shows Thomas with his lamp turned off File:TaleoftheBrave341.gif Merchandise Gallery File:TaleoftheBrave(book).png|Tale of the Brave book adaptation File:TheMonsterofSodor.png|The Monster of Sodor File:TheFearsomeFootprintsandThomastheBrave.png|The Fearsome Footprints/Thomas the Brave File:ThomasandtheMonster.png|Thomas and the Monster File:BraveLittleEngines(book).png|Brave Little Engines File:TaleoftheBrave-TheMovieStorybook.png|Tale of the Brave: The Movie Storybook File:TaleoftheBrave-StickerActivityBook.png|Sticker Activity book File:Take-n-PlayRoaringDinoRunadvertisement.png|Take-n-Play advertisement for the special File:Take-n-PlayGator.jpg|Take-n-Play Gator File:Take-n-PlayTimothy.png|Take-n-Play Timothy File:Take-N-PlayMarion.jpg|Take-n-Play Marion File:Take-n-PlayScrapHeapMonster.jpg|Take-n-Play Scrap Monster File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFossilDigPrototype.png|Percy's Fossil Dig File:Take-n-PlayBen'sCementMixup.png|Take-n-Play Ben's Cement Mix-Up File:Take-n-PlayGatorandTheMysteriousCargo.png|Take-n-Play Gator's Mysterious Cargo File:Take-n-PlayReg.png|Scrapyard Cleanup Team File:Take-n-PlayRoaringDinoRun.jpg|Roaring Dino Run File:Take-n-PlayTobyandtheSpookyBarn.jpg|Toby's Spooky Surprise File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:WoodenRailwayGator.jpg|Wooden Railway Gator File:WoodenRailwayTimothy.jpg|Wooden Railway Timothy File:WoodenRailwayMarion.jpg|Wooden Railway Marion File:WoodenRailwayScrapMonster.jpg|Wooden Railway Scrap Monster File:WoodenRailwayJames'RoaringDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway James' Roaring Delivery File:WoodenRailwayOliver'sFossilFreight.jpg|Wooden Railway Oliver's Fossil Freight File:WoodenRailwayFossilDiscovery.jpg|Fossil Discovery File:WoodenRailwayRegandPercyattheScrapyard.jpg|Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard File:WoodenThomas'FossilRun.jpeg|Thomas' Fossil Run File:Wind-upGator.jpg|Wind-up Gator File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Wind-up Timothy File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Wind-up Marion File:Wind-upScrapMonster.JPG|Wind-up Scrap monster File:PlarailGatorandMarion.jpg|Plarail Gator and Marion File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSetAdvertisement.jpg|A TrackMaster advertisement for the Avalanche escape set File:TrackMasterGator.jpg|Trackmaster Gator File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Trackmaster Timothy File:TrackMasterScaredJames.jpg|Trackmaster Scared James File:TrackMasterRailRepairCargoandCars.jpg|Trackmaster Rail Repair Cargo and Cars File:TrackMasterTreacherousTrapsSet.png|Troublesome Traps Set File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSet.png|Avalanche Escape Set File:MegaBloksPercy'sBraveTale.jpg|Mega Bloks Percy's Brave Tale File:MegaBloks2014James.jpg|Mega Bloks James at the Clay Pits File:MotorizedRailwayGator.jpg|Motorized Railway Gator File:MotorizedRailwayThomas'SpookyTracks.jpg|Thomas' Spooky Tracks File:CollectibleRailwayGator.jpg|Collectible Railway Gator File:CollectibleRailwayTimothy.jpg|Collectible Raiwlay Timothy File:CollectibleRailwayThomas%27GreatDinoDelivery.jpg|Thomas's Great Dino Delivery Trailers and Featurettes File:Tale of the Brave - US Trailer 1|US Trailer 1 File:Tale of the Brave - UK Trailer 1|UK Trailer 1 File:Tale of the Brave - UK Trailer 2|UK Trailer 2 File:Tale Of The Brave - Blue Carpet Premiere in Leicester Square, London Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Blu-ray releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Theatrical releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Ukrainian VHS/DVD releases